The present invention relates to a sock in the form of a knitted mesh or stitched article produced from threads, in which the mesh article has concave holding elements as well as to a process for producing the sock.
Socks having substantially elastic holding elements to prevent the sock from slipping from the leg are known in numerous different forms. In most constructions in the case of the mesh article in the form of a knitted fabric additional threads are provided, which are made from a rubber-elastic material or a stretch material. Although such a thread material is able to ensure that the sock adheres to the leg, the disadvantage exists that the leg is constricted due to the elasticity of the thread material and as a result blood circulation is impeded. If such a sock is worn for a long time, this can lead to a considerable deterioration in the well-being of the wearer.
In another known sock construction (EP 0 068 455), the described disadvantage is avoided in that holding elements are formed on the inside of the mesh article and have the form of a concave thread bow or arc directed towards the foot part of the sock. In the case of leg movements of the wearer, e.g. when walking, the circumference of the leg changes, so that the thread bow is stretched and then relaxed again. However, as the thread bow does not return to its original position and instead is higher, this leads to an overall movement and consequently a tightening of the mesh article away from the foot, so that during each leg circumference change the sock is tensioned again. The important point is that this smoothing of the mesh article leads to no constriction of the leg circumference. The circulation of the blood is in no way impeded, but the mesh article is still permanently smoothed and engaged in creaseless manner on the wearer's leg.
However, the production of such thread bows on the mesh article of the known type is relatively complicated, which has made it difficult to put into practical use.
In an earlier application Serial No. 393,024 filed Jun. 28, 1982 and thereafter abandoned after appeal, applicant suggested socks with holding arrangements including convexly curved holding elements formed by single threads and provided on at least a portion of the sock body. The socks produced in accordance with that earlier patent application did not, however, provide a substantial stretch and tightening effect without use of rubber bands.